


Not His Day

by pattoncake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Gen, Just not when you're trying to suppress tears, Really? - Freeform, Virgil had a shit day and just wants a break, Virgil listens to Welcome To Nightvale and so should you, Wendy's chicken nuggets are good, also it's a horror podcast so it's in character, because cats, but they dont show up in the story, i just wanted you to know, its very gay, no happy ending, really appreciate that, thanks life for giving me gifted child burnout syndrome, the second fic ive ever written and its a vent fic, this is my motivation?, virgil has two cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattoncake/pseuds/pattoncake
Summary: Virgil has already had a shitty day. He didn't need his dad to make things worse.
Kudos: 14





	Not His Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic based on my evening. I can't vent to anyone right now, so why not project onto the embodiment of angst himself.

Today was not Virgil's day.

He watched a new season of a tv show he had been waiting to watch, and decided to talk about his immediate thoughts in one of his Discord servers. He then got into a fight with his ex while doing this, as he had not realized that he wasn't supposed to do that here, and that he had forgotten spoiler tags.

His family went to get flu-shots, and he was going to listen to Welcome To Nightvale while waiting, but his dad had forgotten his reading glasses, so he had to fill out his own paperwork. Then he had to get the flu-shot himself, which was always a panic inducing ordeal anyways.

He thought it might get better, as they were going to Wendy's as a reward for getting the flu-shot. He tried to listen to the podcast, but his family was talking way too loud for him to hear it properly. At the drive-through, he and his sister both got a ten-piece nugget meal, one with spicy chicken nuggets and the other with regular chicken nuggets. His parents wouldn't allow him to eat in the car, which would usually just be mildly annoying, but today it was just more fuel to an almost overflowing dam.

So you can see why Virgil thought eating some junk food would alleviate some of the pain today had brought him. Boy was he wrong about that.

He was slouched on his chair, with his headphones on when his sister Anna spoke up. "Hey, Virgil, I think I have your chicken nuggets." Virgil was confused, as when he ate the chicken nuggets, there was no spice. So he naturally assumed it was his.

Anna grabbed the box of chicken nuggets, and looked for the spicy ones that she had ordered. "Hey those are mine," Virgil said. Anna grabbed some of the plain chicken nuggets. "Not all of them, some got mixed up."

Then, his dad, being ever so helpful, said, "Just find the box that has your nuggets." Virgil sat up in his chair, the dam being contained with all of his willpower. "Not all of them are in the same box, Dad."

"They don't just mix spicy and regular chicken nuggets."

"Well, they did this time, apparently."

"No, they didn't. Check with your sister."

Virgil took a bite of one of his chicken nuggets. He glared at his dad. "They're not spicy," he said with a tone that set his dad off.

His dad started yelling. He couldn't quite remember what he said, but he did hear something along the lines of, "I didn't want to to this, but you raised your voice, so now I'm doing it too," as if it was Virgils fault that he had started yelling.

The dam broke.

He started to cry, and stopped talking, refusing to be seen as weak. He then moved his food into the dining room, and ate there. And as if the universe didn't hate him enough already, his dad had decided to play video games in the room over, apparently not having gotten the message.

Virgil currently had no one to vent to about this. He felt awkward talking on the Discord sever, and god forbid he talk to his parents about this. He was alone right now.

So, in the company of his own room, he let the dam burst onto the land, and the stress, anxiety, and self doubt it had been building up was now flooding out.

Virgil went to sleep. He didn't need another thing to happen to make this day worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this. If there are any errors or things I can work in for future stories, please let me know, I'd appreciate the tips. Hope y'all have a good day!


End file.
